


I Like You

by totalsyndrome



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 00:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10424766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totalsyndrome/pseuds/totalsyndrome
Summary: Taka finds Toru sleeping in the break room on a day of rehearsal.





	

After enduring time over time, watching women flaunt their assets around him, bat their lashes prettily, pout those glossy painted mouths and giggle, Taka had had enough. The facades sickened him. The lovely ladies’ words and compliments were nothing but fruitless sincerity. Their bodies undeniably pleasant under his hands, tender and warm, yet when he stepped into the rehearsal break room, it didn’t matter. 

Before he realized it, Taka’s legs brought him to the couch where Toru lay asleep. He sat on the floor, an elbow dipping into the spot next to Toru’s hips. Seeing Toru’s relaxed features, in contrast to the usual frown he wore made him smile. He gently poked the other’s cheek. His finger trailed to the side, curling blond strands around it as he was reminded of that hateful woman. She had touched Toru, braided his hair, wore his sandals and dared to reveal it to the public.

Fucking Snapchat. 

Taka grabbed Toru’s face with both hands. He wanted to touch these blond locks, kiss every bit of skin he could reach, hear his name called in that deep voice and be held close to that chest. If only he could be needed and be played with like the man played his precious guitars. Though it would never happen, Taka wished this man was his—his longtime bandmate and saviour. He’d never stood a chance from the beginning because Toru wasn’t gay or even bisexual. 

It surprised Taka how much he had come to want the man. The same person who had given him a bad first impression and cornered him until he agreed to go to the band’s rehearsal became the most important part of his life. 

He drew circles into Toru’s cheeks with his thumbs and exhaled. Glancing at the table beside him, Taka reached for the pile of clothes on top. He tied a piece of cloth over Toru’s eye, brushing the man’s fringes off to the side and tucking it behind an ear. 

If he couldn’t have his love, he could have something else. 

He stood up, leaning over Toru’s sleeping figure. A sense of comfort settled in him as he studied the man’s long eyelashes, nose and lips. 

Taka climbed onto the couch, kneeling between the man’s legs. He placed a hand on Toru’s jeans, smoothing out the fabric until his fingertips carefully cupping to feel what was underneath. Taka gave a couple of good squeezes, giddy he was actually touching Toru’s most intimate part. He unbuttoned the jeans, silly leopard print briefs covering the guitarist’s privates. 

So lame, he thought, snickering into his palm. He pulled Toru’s pants to his thighs along with the briefs. He took a moment to admire the shape and size. He’d never gotten a good look. Even when the band dressed and stripped in the same room on tours, it was impossible to guess Toru’s crotch without someone raising an eyebrow. The exception was Ryota. Those two were childhood friends and probably masturbated together during puberty. 

A quick peek to make sure Toru was still unconscious was all Taka needed to spread the hand cream he always left in his pocket and grip the flaccid member. He began to stroke, the squelching of the lubricant loud in his ears. He was well aware he was touching Toru against his will and it was sexual assault, but he couldn’t stop nor did he want to. Pride swelled within Taka as the heated flesh in his hand grew stiffer.

“Nnn..” 

He jumped, knees bumping into Toru’s thigh. His hands froze. Alarms went off in his head, numbing his mind as he felt his heart thump against his chest. It took a while for it to sink in—Toru was feeling good because of him. Smirking, he moved down the couch and guided Toru’s cock into his mouth. Taka breathed in, completely taking in Toru’s musky scent. The mix of sweat and dampness in the air muddled his better judgement. 

Each slide past his lips, each harsh suck had him shivering, and he agreed, the lips were one of the most sensitive parts of the human body. He licked up the underside of Toru’s cock, tracing the vein and placed a gentle peck on the head. Thumbing the slit, Taka looked up to see the man’s expression turn into a frown and his breathing become more of a heave. 

* * *

 

A pleasant yet itching warmth was the first thing that registered in Toru’s mind in his half-asleep state. He couldn’t stand the irritation and jerked his hips roughly to lie on his side. A sputter of coughs jolted him awake. Toru propped himself up with an elbow to see where the sound came from. 

There was someone in between his legs and—oh, his dick was hanging out in the open and hard. His gaze trained on the line of saliva connecting him and full swollen lips Toru realized had been sucking him off just a few moments ago. He already knew who it was even when the other was trying to hide his face by looking down. 

It was fucking hot. 

“Taka,” he said. Taka twitched and remained silent. Toru reached for the man’s face and caressed it with the back of his hand, knuckles brushing against the soft cheek. He continued this gesture throughout Taka’s sniffling and shaking. 

Once he calmed down, Taka mumbled in a scratchy voice, “Am I disgusting? ” 

“No.” 

“Sorry.” 

His stomach dropped when he heard a sigh. 

“Why did you do that?” Toru asked. 

Taka fidgeted, fingers interlocking and unlocking. His thoughts were blank as clouds and all he could hear was his own ragged breathing from the anxiety this situation was causing him. He lifted his head to speak eye to eye with Toru. The words caught in his throat, those intense eyes watching his every movement. 

“Because,” Taka stammered, embarrassment threatening to creep on his cheeks, “I like you.” 

What he didn’t expect was Toru grinning and facing the wall. 

“You’re going too fast. What kind of idiot does that?” That was very like Taka, he thought. Always right to the point. He was the type to fall in love quick and deep. There was no beating around the bush with Taka. If there was someone he was interested in, off to the love hotel it was. It surprised Toru that that type of person would take as long as Taka did—10 years—to confess. 

“Are you calling me an idiot for falling in love with you?” Taka joked, still nervous. 

The smile spread on his face. Because it was him Taka was careful, but Toru saw the signs of the man’s affections miles away. He was waiting for a good time and opportunity to ask Taka out. 

“I like you too, Takahiro.” Toru leaned right in front of Taka’s face, their noses almost touching. Sparkles lit in Taka’s eyes as they stared at one another, disbelief and joy. Taka’s hands clutched onto his shirt. 

“Let’s talk more later, okay?” Toru pushed Taka and hovered above him. “Finish what you started.” 

Suddenly Taka found his crotch being ground into by Toru’s knee and he was gasping in pleasure. He weakly protested, palms resting on Toru’s thigh. The friction was edging on pain and he blamed the man for grinding like an animal without warning. His free wrist was guided to Toru’s cock and he loosely stroked. 

It was burning—his hand, his crotch, his breath. Toru’s sweat dripped onto him, making it increasing difficult to breathe and concentrate. 

“Are you coming, Taka?” He attempted to stifle his cries, but his trembling was honest and let Toru know everything he needed to know how he felt. He didn’t want to come in his pants.

A huff-like laugh escaped Toru. It no longer took effort to read Taka’s expressions. Despite the wonderful rubbing on his dick distracting him, he knew. The lewd face meant Taka was delaying his orgasm for the sake of it and wanted the shame of dirtying his underwear. 

“To…ru.” A hitch of his name signalled Toru and he sped his grinding. 

“Coming?” 

The body below him shook and Toru’s pulse raced together as Taka came. He heard a cute squeak and flopped onto Taka exhausted. 

“…You’re heavy,” Taka said and wrapped his arms around Toru.

**Author's Note:**

> This is ridiculous. It was supposed to be some yandere-themed fic but turned into fluff again. Will edit this when I have time.


End file.
